


Keeping in touch

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-script to the last episode. Nick says goodbye to Rafael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping in touch

”So what will you do in California, Nick?” asked Rafael Barba over coffee.  
“I don’t know. Try to find a job. I’ve got disability for a while.”  
“If you need help..”  
“No. I can take care of myself, Barba.”  
“Rafael. Come on we’ve known each other long enough now.”  
“Fine. Rafael. I’ll be closer to my family like this.”  
“That’s what matters, Nick. We’re your family too, always will be.”  
“We? Meaning you and the squad. Sure. I know that.”  
“Do you? I except to hear how you’re doing. Look, Nick I know people in California.”  
“So?”  
“They can help you find a job,”said Rafael and emptied his third cup of coffee for the morning. He really should cut back on the coffee.  
“I don’t need charity, Rafael. I’m my own man.”  
“Stubborn as always I hear. I’m not offering charity. If you do the job badly, you’ll be fired. I’m only opening doors for you.”  
“Fine. Give me some names.”  
“That’s the spirit,” said Rafael and texted Amaro the names.  
“What about you and your father..” began Nick.  
“The man is dead, but the scars remain.”  
“Demasiado corazon,” said Nick.  
“De verdad.”  
“I’ll be seeing you,” said Nick.  
“I hope so, hermano,” said Rafael. “We’ll always be family if not by blood.”  
“I know,” said Nick and smiled sadly.  
He left, waiting for Maria’s car. Maybe they stood a chance. Hope was all he had.  
He knew Barba was as good as his word, and his ex would help.  
He had a future, even if his life in New York was over.  
Amanda and he had barely begun, and his heart was still tender.  
He pushed it to the back of his mind and went to Maria’s car.  
He saw Rafael who was smartly dressed, leaving for his office.  
He smiled.  
You dandy, he thought. Don’t ever change.

**Author's Note:**

> Demasiado corazon=too much heart.  
> De verdad=Indeed  
> Hermano=Brother


End file.
